Teddy
by xXxkikiomexXx
Summary: Tallest Red found his mate. However she's a servant. This is an old story i found on my old computer and realized it was never posted here so hope you like it. It might be a little rushed. Oh well. RedxOc rated T for implications


A/N: I will be starting all of my stories this way with the authors not in the beginning and the end. Now I am not giving up on my ET love story but I am putting I on hold because I need some reviews. I have gotten some people follow it but I NEED REVIEW so I know if I am doing something wrong. So till I get some of those I will be doing nothing but oneshots ok well here we go.

Teddy

I was sitting at the Tallest's throne room eating their snacks. The reason I am doing this is because that asshole Red took my ray gun and everything that I love, like my souvenir from my visit to Earth. It was a cute teddy bear. The teddy bear had black fur with shiny eyes. The bear had a bowtie on it and it was as big as me. I loved that teddy bear.

*Flashback*

I was coming home from Earth to Irk. I loved it there! All the people were so kind to me. I will make sure to visit my brother again but for now I have to get back to serving the Tallest. I couldn't believe the Tallest agreed to let me go in the first place, they usually don't let their servants go anywhere ever. I must have been a very good girl for them to let me go.

I finally got to Irk and found out that the Tallest already left. Why did they leave? They said they would wait for me to get back! I was not happy because I hate teleporting, it always leaves me dizzy. I glare at the teleporter. Those things were made to be against me I swear. Taking a deep breath I went into the teleporter clutching my teddy. When I reappeared on the Armada I slowly walked off the pad knowing that I would fall if I didn't. I stepped down slowly trying not to trip over the steps but fate was against me today and I fell right into a hard chest. I looked up to see my Tallest Red standing there giving me a blank stare.

"M-my Tallest I'm sorry, the teleporters make me dizzy, I didn't see you there and, and , and" I said really fast but then he held up his hand.

"You're late we had to take off without you. You're lucky we were in teleporting distance or you would have been stuck on Irk for a while and we would have replaced you in an instance. I was already thinking about sending you to foodcourtia if you hadn't come when you did. I would have sent you there" He said glaring at me. Suddenly a flash of purple came and I was scooped into the arms of Purple Tallest.

"Oh my dear servant you have returned. I was so worried that we would have to replace you. You are the only servant we have to be content with serving us. You do know that the reason we sent you to Earth was because your sentence was finally up you have been serving us for 50 years you know. I thought you might stay there or go off to be an invader" Purple said all of this will hugging me. I couldn't believe it I have been serving them for 50 year. Wait! My sentence was up. So I'm free? But I kinda enjoy serving them. After all Purple will once in awhile drop me a donut when Red isn't looking and when he is and it lands on the ground I will pick it up and give it to him an he'll say something along the lines of "Ew you eat it I don't eat things from the dirty floor" or "Um no you keep it I don't like that flavor" Purple was always kind to me but my crush was Red. Even though he treats me like crap and will once in awhile tease me for my height he was still my crush. Purple knew this because he sees the way I look at him.

"Tallest…Purple… can't… BREATH…" I say through small breaths. He quickly put me down.

"What on Irk is this thing," Tallest Red said ripping my teddy from my hand. He examines it then throws it in the incinerator. My large blue eyes widened and then dropped along with my curly antennas.

"T-that was m-m-my teddy" I said then dropped to me knees "Z-Zim won that for m-me" I said stuttering in disbelief. All Red did was smirk and walk away.

"Oh really? Well even better reason to get rid of it. It's probably cursed", He said walking away.

*Flashback over*

I couldn't believe that he threw my teddy way. Now I know what you're thinking. "How the hell are you going to get away with this" well stop thinking it's not good for you. I am allowed to eat their snacks as long as there are enough for them to eat. It comes with being a royal servant. I am the only one in the history of Irk to go from being a temporary servant to a royal servant. How did I become a royal servant? Well it wasn't that complicated.

*Flashback*

"So…um what was your name? All we did was call you servant, and now that you are free you deserve your name back," Purple said next to me. I never had a name since I was sentence instantly to be a servant to the Tallest for I was way to small to even be allowed into the academy.

"Um…I don't have one. I was sentence to be your servant for 50 years upon hatching" I said looking down with a small blush on my cheek.

"Well I can tell that your emotion suppresser was never installed" He said reaching for my pak but I stopped him.

"Um… it was, but I kinda disabled it because it was always making me miserable" I said backing way from him.

"Why would you do that? You know that it is illegal?" He said giving me a stern look.

"B-because I didn't want my feelings for Red to be suppressed anymore; that and I wanted to enjoy my job as your servant and it worked didn't it" I said looking down. "And for a name let's call me Ao" I said smiling. He looked at me and smiled finally realizing what my name meant.

"I think I will call you Blue instead" he smirked then put on a serious face. "Now about your suppresser. If you don't enable it you will either be exiled or sentenced to death" Purple said in a serious tone.

"What if we make her our permanent servant" Red finally piped in. I knew he was there because he forgot to take off the servant bell that only servants can hear. Only our Paks can pick it up it doesn't make noise just makes our Pak vibrate slightly just enough for us to know one of them want us. The way we know which one wants us is it will vibrate once for Red and twice for Purple, but enough of that.

"I was actually going to ask if I could stay being your servant because I don't think I could be anything else since I have been a servant for so long since I was a smeeb.

"Then it will be done you're our servant forever till you die" Red said about to walk away but I stopped him I need to know something.

"Um Tallest Red…how long were you there and how much of the conversation did you hear" I said nervous that he heard my confession of my feelings for him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Red said smirking and walked away.

"Yes, yes I do want to know" I said.

"Well I don't feel like telling you" He stated as he walked. I watched after him in disbelief. I sighed and started walking after him but was grabbed by Purple.

"lets get you into something that is better fitting for a royal servant" Purple said dragging me to his room.

"Why does a royal servant wear different things then a temporary servant" I said then realized that I asked a stupid question. The temporary servants are supposed to be punished so they get rags. "Um…forget that I know why now. So do I get special privileges along with new clothes," I said looking at him with hoping eyes. He chuckled and opened the door.

"You might, we'll see," He said pulling me into his room. I was dragged to the huge bed that was as tall as I am which is pretty tall. I had grown 3feet in only a matter of 2 irken days. I was taller then my brother Zim. I was around the height of the Tallest's chest.

"Hmm, well you seem to have grown a lot I don't think we have anything very fitting at this moment…it will be pretty small but this might work for now" He holds a very small servant dress. I looked like it could be a shirt on me instead of a dress. I swear I saw a smirk on his face for a quick second but then it was gone. I grabbed the dress and walked into the closet and changed. While inside I found an old uniform with sock that looked like they could do as leggings. The sock were next to the outfit of an elite. I blushed knowing I was touching Red's elite outfit. I walked out with a red and purple "dress" and black stockings. The dress was stripped with red and purple and in the middle was the Irken symbol. I blushed upon seeing myself. This was going to take some getting use to.

"Perfect" Purple said then gave me one more thing. He put a hat on me to complete the outfit. On the hat, in Irken, was 'Property of the Tallest do not harm'. I looked up toward him from under the hat's brim and gave him a smile. He just smirks.

"Well lets put you to work right way" He said and walked out signaling me to follow him.

*Flashback ended*

That marked the beginning of my servitude but in truth it was awesome because I got to go everywhere with them. I am the most feed Irken second to the Tallest. I get an awesome bed right next to the Tallest. It has been one day and I am already have taken advantage of eating some donuts. While I was eating some more donuts Red comes in.

"Already taking advantage of your privileges hmm," He said right behind me. I jumped the height of the Tallest before coming back down.

"Heh, if you were to have tried out for the invaders you would have definitely passed the high jump and beat the record since the gravity on the Armada is a little heavier then Irk, but on another note I wanted to come here and give you something" Red said and smirked. He pulled out a bear that looked like an Irken but with brown fur. It had big red eyes and had the Irken symbol on its stomach.

"M-m-m-my T-T-Tallest I don't know what to s-s-say" I said confused.

"Take it," he said shoving it into my hands. I blinked at him then hugged it to my chest. He just smiles.

"I love it," I said hugging it close to me. He smirks and takes it from my hands and holds it just high enough that only my fingertips could touch it.

"I thought you said you loved it come on if you loved it some much you would save it from my grips by any means do one of your super jump" he taunted me with a sly look.

"That only works when I am surprised" I said then suddenly jumped the height of my Tallest. The reason I jumped was because he slammed his lips to mine.

"M-m-my-"

"When we are alone you can call me Red you don't have to be formal with me when we are alone" He said right into my antenna. I jumped again because of the closeness of him. This time while going up I snatched the bear and when I landed I took off in a quick sprint. I looked behind me to see a very stunned Red who soon smirked. Suddenly my Pak started vibrating. That smart bastard cheated.

"Yes Red" I said mad that he is teasing me. Then suddenly I realized. He heard the whole conversation including me saying I had feelings for him. That is why he is playing with my emotions.

"I want some donuts once you get those I will instruct you further" He said in my antenna, which just made me back up from him.

"Very well Red but please don't get that close to me sir it makes me uncomfortable. I walked off to get the donuts and looked up to see that the donuts were purposely put out of my reach. I couldn't believe it he loves to do this to me. I looked around and saw a end table. I grab it and pull it close to where I need to stand. I get the donut and slowly walk back to him.

"Here you go Red," I mumbled and he just looked at me. Suddenly he smirks at me.

"Now I want you to feed them too me" He says and goes to lie down. I look in his hands and see my teddy in his arms. I look at it with wide eyes.

"Red I thought the teddy was mine yet you keep him from-" I was cut off by Red.

"Enough of you whining now feed me" He said annoyed. I started to feed him without any complaint. I then got a evil thought. I wonder how high he can jump. I used my mechanical arm to reach behind him gently while I feed him and disable his Pak's flying system. When I knew it was successfully disabled I took the donut that was bout to go in his mouth and flew up higher then he could reach. I was only 3 inches higher then his head with the donut above my head.

"Hey give me those donut I'm hungry" He said angry. He jumped but couldn't get to them.

"Oh come on if you were hungry enough you would jump higher then that to get them" I taunted slightly mocking what he did to me. He smirks and went and pressed his Pak for his jets but he quickly lost the smirk when he realized he wasn't going to be flying.

"What did you do to my Pak!?" He yelled.

"Making sure you can't cheat this time" I responded calmly even though the look he was giving me was not a happy one more of one that meant certain death. Suddenly another smirk came upon his lips. I looked at him confused and next thing I know I was pulled by my feet into an embraces and his lips clasped over mine. I dropped the donuts in shock. Even after he caught them he kept his lips on mine. He pulled my head closer to deepen the kiss. Without even thinking I kissed back. He set me on the bed and crawled on top of me. This caused a blush to cross my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly we heard a cough. We looked to door and Purple stood there with a smirk on his face. Red coughed in embarrassment before speaking.

"P-purple what, what are you doing here?" He stuttered trying to cover up his blush the best he could.

"Well I have been ringing Blue here for awhile now but didn't get her so after I got what I needed from our temporary servant I came to see why. I didn't expect this. Well that's a lie, what I mean is I didn't expect him to confess first" Purple said his smirk widening at my shocked expression.

"Technically she confessed first just not directly at me" Red said with a smug look.

"Nonw- the-less you told her first there for you confessed first sorry to hurt your ego Red" Purple stated in a-matter-o-fact tone. Red glares at him, but eventually gives up and sighs. He looks at me then at Purple.

"Get out" He said and I started to get up, but was soon pinned back onto the bed.

"Not you" He said chuckling. I looked to the door and Purple was gone. I blinked in confusion. He didn't even look at Purple when he said that how did he know it was directed toward him unless.

"W-what are you going t-to do t-to me" I stuttered.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He said and captured my lips again. I quickly kissed back. His lips were so soft. I kept my eyes closed feeling the movements of his hands on my body. He was gently drawing the Irken symbol on my stomach. It tickled and I loved it. I slowly licked his lips and he smirked and opened his lips. But right when I was about to shove my snake like tongue into his mouth, his darted right into mine. He didn't take long to push my tongue down and start exploring my mouth with his. While we were in a heated make-out session he slowly stripped me of my uniform. I pressed a button on his mecha suit and it came off showing how skinny he really was. I couldn't believe that all the food they eat and he wasn't even the slightest bit fat. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I kissed him again while he continues to trace the same symbol into my skin.

"Are you ready to be my mate forever" He whispered into my ear and I looked at him in surprised.

"You mean you want me to produce the next Tallest offspring?" I was confused. They usually have them made through DNA of all of the previous Tallest. I looked at him.

"Yeah seeing as you are able to grow this height in a matter of days I think you will be able to handle child birth. You do know that females were once able to give birth. No one know why they aren't now but they have shown that the female Tallest are able to give natural birth. That is how Purple and I were born. We do need to use the Pak because they had to suppress our hormones and emotions till we found a mate" He said to me then looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Fine I agree," I said and that's all it took.

*The next day*

I woke up to a bear chest. I blushed at the memory of what we did last night. I looked up to my Tallest and realized I had a pain on my side where he kept drawing the Irken symbol. I looked down and my Eyes widened. On my side was 'Mate of Tallest Red' written in Irken. Then after seeing that I felt a sharp pain on my neck and looked in the mirror. There on my neck was His real name written in Irken.

"Meckle? *" I thought confused. That was an odd name for a Tallest. Suddenly I felt a warm presence behind me. I turned around only to have my lips captured.

"Do you like your new markings?" He said with loving eyes before licking his mark on my neck.

"Were these necessary?" I asked not in a mean way but in a questioned way.

"Yes it is the official Tallest matting ritual I was also suppose to get your Pak programmed to be labeled mine but I will do it later, I also was suppose to mark over your heart my name and yours but I thought you were put through enough pain." He then proceeds to kiss me. He takes out a small dagger.

"Hold still my love it will hurt briefly" He said and he was right. Soon the pain stopped and I looked down to see a new brand mark. I don't know when he got the knife hot but he did and there was the proof.

"I am yours forever" I said and leaned on him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He said then he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked glaring at him.

"Just thinking that all of this would never have been possible if it wasn't for that damn teddy" He said and captured my lips. He was right and I giggled to the thought of it.

A/N: So this came off the top of my head and again until I get feedback on my ET love I will not continue that was the reason I left Quizilla because I wasn't getting any feedback on how I was doing. Many people read but only one person rated and finally a girl told me about Fanfiction. I knew about it but I always thought it was just about anime pairing like Inuyasha x Kagome that's what I always thought. NOW R&R OR GIR WILL COME AND EAT EVERYTHING IN YOUR FRIDGE AND FEED YOU SOAP FILLED WAFFLES

* Meckle was a name for Red from Ranekaera's Accidentally on Purpose story


End file.
